goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Lane
Nathan Lane is an American actor. Biography Born Joseph Lane in Jersey City, New Jersey, he gained success after deciding he could not attend professional acting classes, and made his Broadway debut in Present Laughter, receiving a Drama Desk nomination. In 1992, he earned his first Tony Award nomination for Guys and Dolls, and began to gain recognition after his screen appearance in The Birdcage as Albert, and voicing Timon in The Lion King series. As well as his appearances in musicals, Lane also appeared in a number of straight plays, including Waiting for Godot, The Iceman Cometh, and new play The Nance, which gained him several Tony and Drama Desk nominations. He also appeared in such films as Addams Family Values, Mouse Hunt and Nicholas Nickleby, and provided voices for the Stuart Little series and Titan A.E. amongst others. Singing Lane became something of a Broadway icon due to his numerous singing appearances both on stage and screen, beginning with the role of Prince Fergus in Merlin. He would go on to originate several other roles, but first gained major notice playing Nathan Detroit (his namesake) in Guys and Dolls, which was followed soon after by The Lion King, in which he sang the popular "Hakuna Matata" amongst others. Lane's most enduring stage role came in 2001, in which he originated the role of Max Bialystock in The Producers. He would also appear as Gomez Addams in the stage musical adaptation of The Addams Family. He also appeared in several workshops, including Road Show when it was still Wise Guys, and later Gold!) and Catch Me If You Can (as Carl Hanratty). Film The Lion King (1994) *Hakuna Matata (contains solo lines) *Can You Feel the Love Tonight (contains solo lines) *The Lion Sleeps Tonight (duet) *Hawaiian War Chant (Tahuwa-Huwai)(duet) Jeffrey (1995) *Everything's Coming Up Roses (solo) The Birdcage (1996) *Can That Boy Fox Trot? (solo) *Little Dream (solo) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) Love's Labour's Lost (2000) *There's No Business Like Show Business (contains solo lines) Trixie (2000) *The Late Late Show (solo) Teacher's Pet (2004) *I Wanna Be A Boy (contains solo lines) *A Boy Needs A Dog (duet) *A Whole Bunch of World (contains solo lines) *I'm Moving On (contains solo lines) *Proud To Be A Dog (contains solo lines) The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Diggah Tunnah (contains solo lines) *That's All I Need (solo) *Hakuna Matata (duet) *Nants' Igonyama (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (duet) *Hawaiian War Chant (solo) *It's a Small World (solo) The Producers (2005) *The King of Broadway (contains solo lines)(cut) *We Can Do It (duet) *We Can Do It (reprise)/I Wanna Be a Producer (reprise)(duet) *Der Guten Tag Hop Clop *Keep It Gay *Along Came Bialy (contains solo lines) *You Never Say Good Luck on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Betrayed (solo) *'Til Him (contains solo lines) *Leo and Max (duet) *There's Nothing Like a Show on Broadway (duet) *Goodbye! (contains solo lines) The Nutcracker in 3D (2010) *It's All Relative (contains solo lines) *Story of a Boy (solo) The English Teacher (2013) *Putting It Together (solo) Television Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass (1983) Stage Merlin (1983)(originated the role) *Fergus' Dilemma (contains solo lines) *We Haven't Fought a Battle in Years (contains solo lines) Love (1984)(originated the role) *Sincerely, Harold Berlin (solo) *Polyarts U (duet) *Paradise (duet) *Carnival Ride (duet) *Paradise (reprise)(duet) *Ellen's Lament (duet) *Somebody (duet) *Yes, Yes I Love You (duet) *Carnival Ride (reprise)(contains solo lines) *My Brown Paper Hat (contains solo lines) *Do I Love Him? (duet) *Harry's Resolution (contains solo lines) *Carnival Ride (second reprise)(solo) Wind in the Willows (1985)(originated the role) *That's What Friends Are For (contains solo lines) *The Gasoline Can-Can (contains solo lines) *You'll Love It in Jail (contains solo lines) *S-S-S-Something Comes Over Me (solo) *Brief Encounter (duet) *Where Am I Now? (solo) *That's What Friends Are For (reprise)(contains solo lines) Guys and Dolls (1992) *The Oldest Established (contains solo lines) *Sue Me (duet) *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat *Finale The Wizard of Oz (1995) *If I Only Had the Nerve (contains solo lines) *We're Off to See the Wizard (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *We're Off to See the Wizard (Act I Finale)(contains solo lines) *The Merry Old Land of Oz (contains solo lines) *If I Were King of the Forest (solo) *Courage (contains solo lines) *The Jitterbug (contains solo lines) *Over the Rainbow (Reprise) A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1996) *Comedy Tonight (contains solo lines) *Free (duet) *Pretty Little Picture (contains solo lines) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (contains solo lines) *Bring Me My Bride (contains solo lines) *Lovely (reprise)(duet) *The Dirge (contains solo lines) *Comedy Tonight (reprise)(contains solo lines) Do Re Mi (1999) *Take a Job (duet) *It's Legitimate (contains solo lines) *Ambition (duet) *Success (contains solo lines) *The Late, Late Show (solo) *Adventure (duet) *Don't Be Afraid of a Teardrop (contains solo lines) *V.I.P. (contains solo lines) *All of My Life (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Wise Guys/Gold! (later Road Show) (1999)/(2001)(workshop) *Bounce (duet) *Gold! (contains solo lines) *Next to You (contains solo lines) *Addison's Trip (Around the World)(contains solo lines) *I Love This Town (contains solo lines) *Bounce (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Game (contains solo lines) *You (contains solo lines) *Addison's City (contains solo lines) *Boca Raton (contains solo lines) *Last Fight (duet) *Bounce (Reprise)(duet) The Frogs (2000) The Producers (2001)(originated the role) *The King of Broadway (contains solo lines) *We Can Do It (duet) *We Can Do It (reprise)/I Wanna Be a Producer (reprise)(duet) *Der Guten Tag Hop Clop *Keep It Gay *Along Came Bialy (contains solo lines) *You Never Say Good Luck on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Where Did We Go Right? (duet) *Betrayed (solo) *'Til Him (contains solo lines) *Leo and Max (duet) *Goodbye! Catch Me If You Can (2006)(workshop) *Don't Break the Rules (contains solo lines) *The Man Inside the Clues (solo) *My Favorite Time of Year (contains solo lines) *Little Boy, Be a Man (duet) *Strange But True (duet) The Addams Family (2009)(originated the role) *When You're an Addams (contains solo lines) *Where Did We Go Wrong (duet) *One Normal Night (contains solo lines) *Full Disclosure (contains solo lines) *Full Disclosure (Part II)(contains solo lines) *Happy/Sad (solo) *Let's Not Talk About Anything Else But Love (contains solo lines) *Live Before We Die (duet) *Tango de Amor (contains solo lines) *Move Toward the Darkness (contains solo lines) Gallery luvcast.jpg|'Harry Berlin' in Love. lanemouse.jpg|'Mouse' in Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. lanedetroit.jpg|'Nathan Detroit' in Guys and Dolls. lanetimon.jpg|'Timon' in The Lion King. lanefather.jpg|'Father Dan' in Jeffrey. lanelion.jpg|'The Cowardly Lion' in The Wizard of Oz. lanealbert.jpg|'Albert Goldman' in The Birdcage. lanepseudolus.jpg|'Pseudolus' in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. lanedionysos.jpg|'Dionysos' in The Frogs. lanecostard.jpg|'Costard' in Love's Labour's Lost. lanekirk.jpg|'Kirk Stans' in Trixie. lanemax.jpg|'Max Bialystock' in The Producers. lanespot.jpg|'Spot Helperman' in Teacher's Pet. lanegomez.jpg|'Gomez Addams' in The Addams Family. laneuncle.jpg|'Uncle Albert' in The Nutcracker in 3D. lanekapinas.jpg|'Carl Kapinas' in The English Teacher. Lane, Nathan Lane, Nathan